Unfortunate souls
by phatgirl99
Summary: "Poor and Unfortunate souls". This is a something has been said A lot and I mean A LOT in my house .almost just as much "Morgan why can't you be more like Uma." or " You look just like that bastard" oh yeah. I'm Morgan. My mom is a very loud and nasty and some people have called her well a witch. Ursula. So yeah that means my sister is Uma. I'm older than her by one year
1. Chapter 1

A/n really quick before you read this story I just want to say that I am not the best with my updating But I had this Idea and I really wanted to do it. 

In the back of Ursula's fish and chips, there is a room where all you can see is a cauldron and a table that is next to the Cauldron the walls were lined with giant shelves that went from the floor to the ceiling all of the shelves were filled with different kind of bottled up ingredients.

Like most people know there is no magic on the isle. or so they think.A very few people on the Isle till have some kind of magic. It's not strong enough to break down the barrier but it IS strong enough to make some curses, love spells, few poison apples here and there and even gets some help from people on the other side.

"Let me guess you want a love poison. " the girl said as the man walked into the room and looked around to find a girl with red hair on a leader moving bottles around.

"How did you know that?" The man said

"You had a stupid grin on your face when you walked in. Plus you look like some slimy guy that can only get with a girl if they were under a spell." the girl walked closer to the man with a few bottles in her hand and he could see she had chestnut skin tone and had long red hair that went to her waist. she waved her hand so that the man would follow her

"Who are you any? I thought Uma did the spells for Ursula."

"Yeah, you and most of the isle. the Names Morgan by the way" She threw the bottles into the Cauldron and a Red puff of smoke rushed up. all the lights went out and the only light was coming from the cauldron . when the smoke cleared, a white bird came out of the shadows and landed on her shoulder.

"how do I know I can trust that you won't just make a poison"

"Well that the beauty of it sweet cakes. you don't. _Well that the beauty of it sweet cakes. you don't._

 _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

 _They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch ,_

 _But you'll find that nowadays_

 _I've mended all my ways_

 _Repented, seen the light, and made a switch. True? yes!_

 _And I, fortunately, know a little magic_

 _It's a talent that I always have possessed_

 _And here lately, please don't laugh_

 _I use it on behalfOf the miserable, the lonely, and depressed_ " The girl then looked at the bird on her shoulder and whispered "pathetic. " then the smoke coming from the Cauldron

 _Poor unfortunate souls_

 _In pain, in need_

 _This one longing to be thinner_

 _That one wants to get the girl_

 _And do I help them? Yes, indeed_

 _Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true_

 _They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Morgan please!"_

 _And I help them? Yes I do_

 _Now it's happened once or twice_

 _Someone couldn't pay the price_

 _And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

 _Yes I've had the odd complaint_

 _But on the whole I've been a saint_

 _To those poor unfortunate souls_

The girl waved her hand and the liquid in the Cauronded started to mix. "now this spell is only going to last for 3 whoever you give this to, with be so in love with you that they will be willing to die for you.

 _Have we got a deal?_

 _Oh, and there is one more thing_

 _We haven't discussed the subject of payment"_

"All I have is $20" the man pulled out 20 dollars. and the girl started to laugh. "you know that's not going to be enough right?"

"but that all I have."

"Do I look like I care. How about this, you give me your money and your voice."

"but If I don't have a voice how will I"

" oh don't worry you'll get it back when you have the rest of your money but until then your voice is mine. and until then I'm sure you can keep yourself occupied with your new lover. "

 _"Come on you poor unfortunate soul_

 _Go ahead! Make your choice!_

 _I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day_

 _It won't cost much_

 _Just your voice!_

 _You poor unfortunate soul!_

 _It's sad but true_

 _If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet You've got the pay the toll_

 _Take a gulp and take a breath_ " Morgan then snapped her fingers and a scroll appeared in front of the man.

" _And go ahead and sign the scroll!_ " Morgan looked and whispered to the bird again.

 _Nicki, now I've got him, girl_

 _The boss is on a roll!_

 _This poor unfortunate soul!"_

The man signed the scroll and it the disappeared and Morgan had a bottle in her hands with red liquid in it.

"Now remember It only last 3 days. And until you pay me I keeping your voice. Now say Aww." The man then started to say aww and when he did that Morgan said a small spell and light blue smoke came out of her mouth and formed a hand and then went into the man's mouth and grabbed his voice leaving him unable to talk. The smoke then went back into Morgan's mouth as she breathed in and the handed the man the bottle. the man went to say something but nothing came out.

"it was a please doing business with you." Morgan said using the man's voice and then she kicked him out.

Morgan P.O.V

I walked out the room as I had the scroll the man had just signed in my hand and a book with spells for me to learn. I then looked at Nicki.

"Hey Nicki can you put this with the other contracts. " I said and then she nodded her head and flew up off my shoulder and took the scroll into her claws and then flew back into the room. As I walked into the pub and sat in the back a corner behind the bar away from everyone. Where No one could see me and it was the only place that mother allowed me to sit out. When I am sitting there I use the time to relax and work on some small magic spells.

"hey Morgan! " I looked up from reading the book and saw Uma waving for me.

'great well this can't be good' I thought to myself as I closed the book and picked it up and then walked over to Uma. She was standing behind the bar with her friends Harry and Gil. Because of where I am forced to sit I can hear everything that they talk about, and because of that I have devolved as some would say "pirate lingo" and I know every thing about when they kidnapped king Ben and tried to take down the barrier, plus I was the one that had to watch the shop when Uma wanted to go on her little road trip to Aurdon. I stopped before I got too close to them and waved Uma over.

"Does mom need me to wash the dishes for you again? " I asked when she got in ear distant.  
"What? No. I want you to meet some people."  
"Uma you know Mother does not like a lot of people other than clients knowing about me"

" Well, I already told them about you so you have no choice now come on." Uma then tried to pull me out of the shadows. But I stood my ground so she could not move me.

"What is with you?" I asked as I pulled my arm back.  
"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you came back from Aurdon. You've been different. Before you only ever talked to me when we were at home and that was still once every red tide. Now you started talking to me more and want me to walk with you around the isle and NOW you want me to meet Gil and Harry. So what gives?

"King Ben just said something to me that got me thinking is all. So do you want to meet them before I change my mind?" I then looked behind her to see Harry and Gil talking.  
"I guess it would not hurt. " I said and the Uma dragged me over to the boys. As we walked up Uma cleared her taught to get their attain.

" Guys this is my bigger sister Morgan. Morgan this is h"  
"Harry hook son of caption hook and Gil son of Gaston. Yeah, I know" I said cutting Uma off as I looked at the two boys.

"how did you know?"

"oh well, I'm always here just in the back where no one can see me. And when no one knows you around you tend to hear a lot of conversations." I looked over at Gil, Harry then had a creepy smile on his face as he used his hook and lifted up my chin to get a good look at my face.

"Uma never talks about you. For you to be a big sister you sure do hide a lot. So what wrong with you lass?"

"I prefer the term wench, I hear it a lot more and why I chose to hide is for my family to know and you to never find out " My heart skipped a beat a little as he got closer to me but I ignored it pushed his hook out the way and then moved my head to not look at him. I then looked at Gil and then at his hat. "can I see your hat?" I asked as I was eyeing his hat. He then smiled at me and took off his hat and put it on my head and I nodded as I fixed it to fit my hair better. and sat on the bar looking at them Gil and Uma.  
"Hey I just thought of something. Morgan how come your hair is a different color than Uma's" Gil said as she looked confused.

"Thats because I look ." I said with venom in my voice

"him?" Gil questioned.

Our uncle Tri-" Uma started to talk knowing his name pissed me off

"UMA don't you dare say his name!" I yelled at Uma  
"Tri?... OH!Triton! I hear your mom talk-" Before Gil could finish his sentence I jump off the bar and I snatched Harry's hook out of his hand. much to his protest but he stopped talking when he saw me put the point of the hook on his Gil's neck.

"this is going to be my only warning to you. You do NOT! speak that name around me! unless you want to be fish bait! GOT IT !" I said as threatening as possible.

"Yep, I got it. Clear as day.!" Gil sounded terrified as he nodded his head. and I then turned and looked at Harry "You can have you hook back." I said to him as I threw the hook next to him.

"well, that was quite the show lass. " Harry said as he picked up his hook and moved a piece of my hair out of my face.I rolled my eyes and then took off Gil's hat and put the coral back in my hair.  
"Thanks for letting me wear the hat.I need to get back to the shop before mom haves my head. Uma, your friends are... interesting I hope we can hang out soon." I said as I walked away from the group but I was still in ear range when I heard Harry speak up.

"Quite interesting in deed ." he spoke and I turned and looked at him and his eyes meet mine and I smirked at him.

"Harry hook. you just might be the end to me." I said quietly to myself as I turned back around and went back into the magic shop.


	2. chpater 2

Needs editing

Morgan p.o.v.

I was cleaning some of the tables in the restaurant when I heard Uma yell.

"Morgan!" she called my name as I picked up a try from the table adding to the 8 I already had in my hands. I looked over at Umaas I walked behind the bar and put the trays in the kitchen sink and then walked over to Uma.

"Yeah?" I said as I took off my gloves I was using for cleaning, and before Uma could say anything Harry walked into the restaurant.

"Oh Harry perfecttiming, " Uma said as Harry jumped over the bar next to Uma. " Harry I need you take Morgan with you today on your stealing route. I want you to show her the basics and after that bring her to the ship."

"Well, you heard the captain. Let's go." Harry said and he then walked out the restaurant and I looked at Uma.

"Don't look at me like that. I told you before I want to bang out more so you need to learn how to do what I do." Uma said as she saw the way I was looking at her.

"Why can't you just show me?" I asked.

"Because if mom wants you I can say you're out running Aaron's for me. Now go before Harry leaves without you." I then took off my apron and put it in the kitchen and let my hair down.

"I guess no one can get hurt. " I said to Uma as I walked out the kitchen and pass her. "Well, at least Harry and I won't." I thought to myself as I walked out the restaurant.

When I walked out Harrywas leaning against the wall next to the door.

"it took you long enoughlass. First stop is the curl up and dye. " Harry said as he got off the wall and then started walking with me next to him.

" I thought I told you not to call me lass. " I said as I walked next to him.

"Oh.I thought you would know I don'tcare ." he said as he looked at me with a smile and Isaw that he was not holding his hook and it was on his belt. so I quickly grabbed it and started to mess around with the hook. "Give it back lass." Harry stopped walking looking at me.

"Sure. as soon as you stop calling me lass."

"I'm not asking. I'mtelling you to give me my hook back. "

"Well if you going to be like that. you'll have to find me first." I said and then I ducked under his arm as he tried to reach for his hook and then hide down an alley we were right next to.

"I don'thave time for your games lass." Harry said as he walked down the ally.

I then threw my face so it would sound like I was down the alley more. "Aww, but my games are fun. " I said and a kind of bratty tone. and he continuedto look around. "don'tlook too close. " I said and then Harry started to look behind a dumpster and I tried to hold back my laughter. then without him noticingI sat on top of one of the dumpstershe was looking behind. "because the closer you look." I said and then tapped his shoulder. and I was swinging his hook on my finger as he looked up at me. " the less you see." when I finished he grabbed his hook and I started to laugh as I jumped off the dumpster and started walking with him back to Lady Tremaine's place.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked me as he held on closely to his hook.

" I spent my whole life being told ' Never be seen. never be heard. for all the people of the isle know you don't even exist.' so I learned a few things about how to only to be seen when I want and need to be seen. And how to follow people without making a sound. " I said and I could see lady Termaine's place.

"So you're a Stalker lass? " Harry asked and I folded my arms

"I'm not a stalker. sometimes mother has to send me out to get a client that tried to cheat her out a deal. And I have to deal with them."

" that's good I don't need you stalking me you fall for me. So you kill people? Huh?"

"Of course not! I would never kill anyone the isle . to a lot of people here, this island is worst than death. And you would be lucky if I followed you." I said and then we walked into the Curl up and Dye. Harry walked in front of me and then we saw dizzy was sweeping the floor with a big smile her face and with her headphones on and Harry banged his hand on the counter to get her action while I was looking around and I noticed a suitcase.

"OH Harry! Morgan?" Dizzy said as she took off her headphones.

"Enough of the chit-chat. you know the drill fork it over." Harry said and then dizzy walked over to the register and opened it giving Harry the money.

"Hey dizzy show me where the new chemicals are." I said to dizzy and she nodded and then walked over to me and I looked over at Harry. " Can you do me a favor and wait outside for me. don't argue just do it and I will owe you one. " I said and Harry looked me up and down.

"alright Lass, just don't forget you owe me one." He said and then he walked out the shop and I looked to make sure he went outside before talking to Dizzy.

"Dizzy where are you going? I saw the suitcase."

"OH my Gosh! Morgan! I got invited to live on Aurdon!" she said excitedly

"What?"

"I know right! This is a Dream come true! I gonna live in a castle try Ice cream! hang out with Evie!" Dizzy started to daydream about Aurdon so a held on to both of her shoulders and kneed down so I was the same height as her making her look at me.

"Dizzy listen to me .who else have you told?"

"no one really just you auntie mom granny and cousin Anthony."

"great so Uma is totally going to find out." I sighed and then stood up and put my hand on her head and rubbed her head a little. "Have fun in Aurdon. When I look at the t.v I better see some people with some wicked hairstyles. " I said and then Dizzy gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Morgan I will. oh! we just got this new box of chemicals and we can't use them for anything so here." Dizzy then handed me a box that had about 20 bottles full of all different kinds of stuff.

"thanks, Dizzy. I am going to miss you. I don't know who will keep my spilt ends in check. Well, I have to go before old hook gets mad. " I laughed a bit a hook with my finger and started to walk about with the box but Dizzy gave me one last hug before I left.

When I walked out with the box Harry looked at me

"Whats in the box?" Harry asked and I started walking to the restaurant.

" It's some stuff I need to go put away. I will be fast. just wait for me outside." I said as I saw the fish and chip in my view and then ran into the back with the box and set the box down in the spell room.

After I came back outside to Harry we went to some more places then Harry took me to the ship. When we got to the ship Uma and the rest of her crew was already there. as we walked up to the ship Uma looked over at me and Harry . " good you guys are finally here. we can start training now. Morgan grabs a sword and starts training with Harry." Uma said and then I looked at what I was wearing

"hang on let me go change first" I said and then Uma grabbed my arm and dragged me below deck.

"nice try. I went into your room and got you some clothes. so change quickly. " Uma said and then pushed me into a room.

"You went into my room?"Before she could answer she ran out the room and I looked at the clothes at was sitting on the bed and then changed.

After I changed I wanted up on deck and then grabbed a sword and walked up to Harry.

" you sure you know how to use that lass?" Harry said and pointed my sword at him

"Let's dance." I said and thenswung the sword at him and he blocked it.

"hehe, that was kind of hard lass. don't tire yourself out."

"I can go hard all night long." winked at him and then slammed my sword against his and Harry laughed a bit and took his jacket off and swung his sword at me but I jumped back and countered and we push up against each other in a standstill.

"I would love to find out if that is true." Harry said as he looked me up and down. and I smiled at him

"not even in your dreams lad ." I said and then kicked his feet from under him and he fell and looked up at me with a smile

" you know I have been thinking you're Uma's older sister. Why don't her or your mom never talked about you? seem kind of fishy to me."

"If you want to play the questions game then how about this? How is it that Uma is the captain of the ship your father caption hook used to sail?"

" Capital One the ship fair and square. You want to talk about family, do you? Well, how about we talk about your uncle Triton." Harry said hitting a nerve but I didn't show it, as we kept fighting.

" you know now that I'm fully thinking about it it's a beautiful kind of irony. Harry hook son of Captain Hook is 1. not a captain and 2. to make it worse you play bitch man to the person that is the captain of his father's ship." when I finished Harry knock the sword out of my hand.

"Lad did I hit a nerve?" I said and then I kick the sword out of his hand and caught it and then threw it to a crew member. Harry then held out his hood pointed at me.

"I don't have anything to protect myself with." I said with a smile and then I looked over at Uma. " hey, can we stop?"

" Nope. In a real fight, the opponent won't stop until you're dead." Uma said and I rolled my eyes I've been looked back over to Harry who swung his sword at me but I don't just in time and slit under his legs kicking him so he fell over onto his face. After he fell I ran over to him put my legs around him and turned him over so he was facing me and then grabbed his hook and put it to his neck.

" are we done now?" I asked Harry and he smiled he's not on me then grab my forearms and brought his knees up and then push me so that he was on top of me holding my hands down.

" not even close lass." I smiled and then brought my legs up and wrap them around his waist pulling me closer to him.

" I much rather have you on top of me in a different way. " I said and that through Harry off so I took the chance to push him off and then I stood up and brush myself off and let they're hairy with a smile as the crew members laughed. Then stood up and I handed him his hook back as I did a small bow.I looked back at Uma

" are we done for today? Mother's going to be pissed and no one's at the restaurant." I asked and Uma nodded and said I could leave.

As I started walking back home I could hear footsteps behind me so I turned around to see Harry running up to me." what do you want Harry?" I said once he got into ears distance.

" oh why so cold to me lass? starting to hurt my feelings"

" please. you don't have feelings." I said folding my arms

"No now that's not true lass. I do have feelings.I feel something right now" Harry said as I rolled my eyes and stopped walking and looked at his he looked at me.

" really? Name something" I challenged and he continued to look over me.

" oh, I can name a few things I'm feeling right now." Harry said then he grabbed my arm and pulled me down an alleyway. I then backed up against one of the buildings and Harry walk closer to me it was in his hand he moved a piece of hair out of my face behind my ear and ran a finger down my cheek" I can name a few things indeed."

" like what?" I asked playing into his game

" like:Want. Need. Desire." carried them down and Whisper into my ear "oh and lust so much of it.especially after what you said while training."

"Well Mr. hook .. What are you going to do about it?"

"Have a few things in mind. What about you". Harry said as he looked me up and down again

"me? Just the one." I said and I put my hands around his neck and pulled him into a kid's Haven snakes his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body if that were even possible. When he pulled away we were both a little out of breath

" have not had a kiss like that in a while" Harry said catching his breath

" I hope that's a good thing." I laughed a bit

" you're one of the better ones."

" hope I'm a better kisser than Gill."

" who told you about that?"

" No one. That's all for myself. I mean I can't blame you kill is a very handsome boy just like his dad and brothers."

" oh be quiet you Harry said as he was about to pull me in for another kiss.

"ah ah ha. I really need to get back to the restaurant." I said pulling away from him

" come on last you can't leave me like this.

" Oh but I can and I will so just watch me. " I said before walking away from Harry with a smile on my face.


End file.
